Love Comes in Every Form...
by Space Outlaw
Summary: A Bra and Goten get-together. I suck at titles. Help appreciated. Um...not sure the plot yet. But it's Bra and Goten with some T/P on the side.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: This is a G/B fic with some T/P on the side. Those are like my top fav. DBZ couples, so I wrote about them....Yea um. Remember to review when you're done. OH!! I need a Beta Reader. So if anyone needs something to do...Email me: Phabs@gundamwing.net. Cool Cool. Enjoy.....

Love Comes in Every Form...

Trunks and Goten were sparring in front of Capsule Corp. It was a bright, sunny day in the middle of July. Trunks had invited Goten over to spar and Pan came along to see Bra. Trunks and Pan were currently dating and had been for six months. As Trunks and Goten continued to spar, Pan and Bra sat on lawn chairs watching them and chatting. 

"So....?" asked Bra as she surveyed Goten and Trunks.

"So what?" Asked Pan, knowing exactly what Bra was asking.

"So has my lug head of a brother asked you to marry him yet?" Asked Bra, just as curious as her mother and grandmother before her.

"Bra! Now, if he _had _asked me to marry him, wouldn't I have told you...?" She asked, a tad annoyed that Bra asked the same question every time they saw each other. "What about my uncle...has he asked you out yet?" She asked, eager to change the subject and tease Bra at the same time.

"Pan! Be quiet, he might hear you..." Bra's face turned crimson as she looked up at Goten and her brother sparring. "Do you think he likes me" She whispered to her friend. Pan looked up at the boys and saw Goten give quick glances at Bra. Pan smiled evilly.

"Oh, I would say he does." Said Pan. She saw Trunks giving her those same glances and decided to use her feminine power over him. She was in a playful mood today, and her and Trunks hadn't been alone all day. 

Bra sat in silence, contemplating her friend's sentence. _Goten likes me? God he looks good shirtless. I wish he would ask me out. But we have such an age difference and well...he's like a second brother. _She looked at him again._ A very sexy older brother._ She smiled to herself as she replayed fantasy after fantasy starring her and Goten...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Goten looked down at Bra. She was wearing cutoffs and a tight yellow tank top. Her hair was tied back, but a few strands fell over her face, framing it's beauty. _God she looks good. _He looked back at Trunks concentrating on the fight. If he kept thinking about Bra, he'd definately lose concentration. _I can't believe, I'm in love with my best friend's little sister. She's like a sister too me._ He looked down at her again. She was looking off into space, smiling to herself. _An incredibly seductive little sister..._

Trunks looked at Pan, she was smiling at him seductively. He knew that smile. It was that "I've got better excercise for you" kinda smile. He liked that smile. He caught Goten off guard as he kept fighting. Goten was staring at Bra. He had that soft kinda look on his face. That look you have when you're in love. _Is Goten in love with my little sister._ Trunks stopped punching Goten and levitated in the air for a while. 

"Why'd ya stop Trunks?" Asked Goten, after he tore his gaze away from Bra. 

"I'm hungry," He lied. "Plus, my girlfriend down there, seems to want me too stop...." Goten looked down at Pan, looking at Trunks. He smiled knowingly. 

"I'm guessing you'll be leaving me and Bra alone to eat then." Said Goten. 

Trunks smiled, "You got that right. See ya later bud. Have fun with my sis. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that Trunks flew down and stopped in front of Pan. He scooped her in his arms and without a word, flew off. 

Goten flew down to Bra, thinking about what Trunks said. _Does he know I love Bra??_

Bra saw Goten walking towards her. "Hey Goten, ready for some lunch?" She asked. She took in his muscled chest and stomach along with his toned arms and dazzling handsome face. He didn't know what a sex god he really was. 

"Yea! Let's eat," He said eagerly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, spontaneously as they walked inside.

Bra was screaming inside. _His hand is on my hip, his arm around my waist.....his hand is on my hip, his chest against my side....Holy Cows.....he is within close proximity. God, he's hot!_

Goten was suprised at his courage. _She's letting me hold her like this! Does Bra like me? My feelings might be returned! _He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he was jumping up and down inside.

TBC..........

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: What do you think? Good....Bad? Review!!!! I need to know if I should continue. Do people like Bra and Goten??? REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks a million. Adios


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed the first. For those who didn't....I'm out to get you....j/k. Anyway, here it is...hope you like it.

Love Comes in Every Form...

Bra and Goten walked inside Capsule Corp. to have lunch. Goten released Bra from his grasp as she went to make lunch. Goten sat at the table watching Bra move around the kitchen. _God that was nice holding her. I wish that I could do that without hesitation. Maybe I should just ask her out. She might even say yes....but she could say no. I don't know if I'd ever recover from that kinda rejection. I'm too much in love with her. What if she thinks I'm gross for being so much older then her...._

Meanwhile, Bra was in deep thought. _Goten just had his arm around me. Does Goten like me too? Or was it just a brotherly gesture? What if Goten thinks I'm childish for liking him? What if he takes it as a school girls crush. _She looked over at the table where he was sitting. He still hadn't put a shirt on. He looked good. She wished he wasn't so out of her reach. She was so much in love with him. She finished making the sandwiches and grabbed two cokes out of the fridge. She went to sit down at the table and passed the sandwich over to Goten.

"Thanks," He said as he took a huge bite out of the B.L.T 

Bra smiled, "Anytime," She replied. Goten gulped down his sandwich and coke and stared at Bra's, which she had barely touched. He salivated for a moment until he finally spoke up.

"Are you gonna eat that?" He asked.

Bra looked at her barely eaten sandwich. She wasn't that hungry. Even if she was she'd probably still give it to him. He was just too good looking.

"You can have it Goten," She whispered. She pushed the sandwich over to him and watched as he ate it in less than four bites. Once Goten was finished he stood up and put his plates away.

"So what do you want to do now?" Asked Goten.

"I don't care," Replied Bra. "Whatever you'd like to do. My brother and Pan won't be back for awhile so it's just you and me till then."

Goten smiled. _Wouldn't have it any other way babe._ He tried to think of something fun to do. 

"I know! Let's go swimming!" Said Goten excitedly. 

"Okay! Let me just go put on my swimsuit." Said Bra, just as excited. Swimming was an excellent idea, especially on such a hot day. Bra ran upstairs to her room and threw her swimsuit on. It was a two-piece, that she got in Hawaii on a family vacation there. She ran down to the pool area and looked for Goten but saw no sign of him.

"Goten? Goten where are-" She was cut off by someone grabbing her around the waist and thrusting her into the pool. She came up from the water sputtering and red in the face. She looked at the deck to see Goten laughing at her. She was mad now. She got out of the pool.

"You think that was funny, don't you?" Goten nodded, still laughing. Bra smirked and with all her strength jumped on him and pulled him into the pool. They started having a water fight until Goten grabbed Bra's wrist and pulled her to his chest. He made sure she couldn't move.

"I win." He stated proudly. Bra couldn't answer as her mind turned to mush at being this close to him. His body was warm and hard.   


Goten saw her look. He didn't have too much doubt of Bra's feelings anymore. _If she doesn't love me, she must at least lust after me. I'll take what I can get._ He decided to take his chances and his advantge of having Bra's mind astray at the moment. He leaned into kiss her...

________________________________________________________________________

Trunks flew Pan to a small cave in the mountains. On the inside wall where the initials T+P in a heart. It was their place. Trunks laid out a blanket on the cave floor and laid Pan out on it also. He looked down at his girlfriend lying there. Gods, he loved her. He thought of Goten and Bra at that moment. Does Goten feel for Bra, what I feel for Pan? He wondered what they were doing at that moment. He hoped they found happiness. He sure did. And with that thought. He turned to his gorgeous girlfriend and reminded her again just how much he truly did love her.

TBC...

****

A/N: Well? Sorry about the whole cliff hanger. I thought it gave it a little more suspense. What will happen when Goten and Bra do kiss????? AHHHH!!!!!! Only I know that answer. HAHAHAHA. I love this power. Anyway....REVIEW!!!!! Or I won't know to write more or not.

Peace Out,

Space Outlaw


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Here is Chapter 3. Guess what everyone!! I have a beta-reader! YEA!!!! Well, actually, I haven't been online or uploaded or anything in like a year. I hope she remembers little old me... Anywho...here's the next installment of...

Love Comes in Every Form

Goten leaned in to kiss Bra. She saw this and her eyes began to close. However, her mind flew open. 'Oh my gosh!! Goten's actually going to kiss me!' She didn't know what to think or do. 'What if I do it wrong, what if he doesn't like it, what if he never talks to me again. Oh no!' Her mind was swarming with all kinds of thoughts. She could feel his breath on her lips and it did her in. She didn't really care what happened. All she knew was that Goten was going to kiss her and she wanted to enjoy. Even if it was a one time only deal. 

She leaned in closer for the kiss. Then she felt it. His warm lips touched hers and sparks flew. Heck! Fireworks flew. He kissed her passionately. All first kiss awkwardness was absent. It was as if they were meant their whole lives for this moment.

The broke off the kiss gasping for air. Bra looked into Goten eyes and saw an emotion that she couldn't define. He didn't say anything. He just stared back at her.

"Goten?" She asked, breaking the silence. 'I must have been real bad for him not to say anything. Maybe he didn't really know he was kissing _me.' _It was a stupid, and kinda out there idea, but shed didn't know what else to think. Goten had just KISSED her!

Goten was startled out of his reverie. He just couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked in her two piece. Her lips swollen from kissing, and her hair plastered to her face from the pool. "Yeah, Bra?"

"You just kissed me!" She exclaimed, not able to believe it herself.

"Yep.and I liked it, I just hope you did too," He replied.

Bra just nodded. 'So he did like it.' She was jumping for joy inside, but kept a calm and composed exterior. 

"Goten...what does this mean? Where do we go from here? I mean, you just kissed me, that's a little more then friends don't ya think..."

Goten didn't hear a word she said. He was mesmerized by the movement of her lips as she formed words. He didn't know what to think of the kiss. All he knew was that he liked it, and was hungry for more.

"Bra..." He said, interrupting her babbling.

"Yes Goten..."

"You talk too much," He said before he pulled her in for another breathtaking kiss. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Trunks and Pan lay on the cave floor intertwined. Pan lay halfway atop Trunks, absently stroking his hair. 

"Trunks, what's wrong. You seem preoccupied," She asked.

Trunks looked down at her cute face. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry, honey, it's just Bra and Goten."

"What about them?" She asked curiously.

"When I left Goten, he looked...well...looked at Bra, the way I look at you...the way Dad looks at Mom, when no ones watching." He said. " I think Goten's in love with my little sis. He's my best friend and everything, like a second brother. Him and Bra...it's just weird."

Pan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, quizzically.

"Oh, like you and me doesn't freak Goten out. His best friend and his niece? Come on." She said with a laugh. 

"I know, I know. It'd freak me out too. Heck, like I said, Goten and Bra are kinda weird." 

"I like to think of it as an aquired taste," Said Pan, still in a joking mood.

Trunks laughed at his girlfriend. "Yea, well it's not like I rule my sister's life or anything..., especially if she loves him back, who am I to interfere with love...I just hope everything turns out okay." He finished. He looked down at Pan.

Pan looked off into space. "Yea, so do I." She said, still stroking Trunks hair. "Come on, lets go back home. You can check on the two lovebirds and I can clean up."

Trunks smiled, "Okay babe, let's go." He picked up their clothes and they helped each other get dressed. Then, Trunks pulled Pan into his arms and flew towards Capsule Corp. 

"Trunks...you do know I can fly, right?" 

"Yea, but what's the fun in that," He replied with a smirk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Goten and Bra were still heavily making-out in the pool. Bra wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms more securely around his neck. He began to kiss down her neck and she stroked the hairs on the back of his neck absently.

"Bra..." He said in between kisses. "Go out with me." He stopped kissing her and backed her up to the edge of the pool to hear her answer.

She was astonished at what she had just heard. "Of course Goten!" She exclaimed happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing again. 'That answers a few questions,' she thought. Goten put her out of the pool and laid her on the edge. He got out as well and laid on top of her. He ran his hands down her sides and took her moan as encouragement. Goten was to wrapped up in his new found passion that he didn't think about anything but Bra underneath him.

Bra couldn't believe what was happening. They'd gone from being great friends to making out on the side of her pool. Definitely a step up in their relationship. She didn't know what to think. Her questioning was over as she felt Goten's lips find their way down her neck. She just relaxed into the feelings stirring within her.

They became oblivious to the world as the discovered themselves and their new relationship.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp. with Pan and set her down. He knew she had the ability to fly, he just liked the feel of her in his arms. It was comforting and relaxed. He felt safe and when he looked down into her face he knew that she did too. 

"You go find Goten and Bra, I'll take a shower," Said Pan, even though she was a little worried as to what he'd find there.

"Yea, they gotta be here somewhere, save room for me in that shower," He replied. He hugged Pan around the waist and kissed her goodbye. She smiled at his remark.

"Well then hurry up why don't you..." She ended her sentence with a wink and walked away. She turned to look at him and smiled as she waved.

Trunks had to calm down if he wanted to acomplish anything. He'd rather be in the shower with Pan, but he had a feeling he needed to see Goten and Bra. He set off to look for them.

"Goten?" He yelled. "Bra?" There was no answer. He went into the kitchen and saw Goten's clothes sitting nicely by the counter.

"They must have gone swimming." He walked out onto the pool deck and...

TBC...

****

A/N: What's Trunks gonna find on the edge of the pool??? What'll he do?? No one really knows but me....HAHAHAHA I love this power! Anyway. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
